


Alien’s Guide to Earth

by alien_muse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: I’ve been sent to Earth [E.] 134 big periods ago with a purpose to explore the planet and, given the chance, its system. There was a suspicion that E. can be habitable and that there is already primitive life on E.. It was proven right exactly on the 105th big period by my scanners. The base of life on E. is Carboneum and, by current knowledge, E. is the only habitable planet in the system.For the description of the planet, I am going to use the most common base units applied by the planet's intelligent (19/42 features via the 2nd Semblance Proclamation) inhabitants.





	Alien’s Guide to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> The following information was received by observation from the distance of 3 periods and may be found incorrect or incomplete by further research.

0  
I’ve been sent to Earth [E.] 134 big periods ago with a purpose to explore the planet and, given the chance, its system. There was a suspicion that E. can be habitable and that there is already primitive life on E.. It was proven right exactly on the 105th big period by my scanners. The base of life on E. is Carboneum and, by current knowledge, E. is the only habitable planet in the system.

For the description of the planet, I am going to use the most common base units applied by the planet's intelligent (19/42 features via the 2nd Semblance Proclamation) inhabitants.

1  
Earth is the third planet of the Solar-Jupiter system [S. s.], its parameters are common among habitable planets throughout the Universe. Its mass is 5.97×10^24 kg, surface gravity 9.807 m/s^2 and it moves around the S. s.'s star called the Sun with an average speed of 29.8 km/s. 

Water contains 1/4400 of the planet's mass and covers 0.7 of its surface in the form of oceans, seas, lakes, rivers, underground waters, caps and glaciers. 97.5% of the water is saline.

2  
E.'s intelligent inhabitants have two states - alive and dead, and they can be in only one state in one exact moment of linear time. In most cases, when an inhabitant becomes dead, "dies", it is not going to be alive again and soon decomposes.

When alive, it has a head, which contains the most important part of the body - the brain, which allows the inhabitants to store and process information. Without a head, an inhabitant can't live and becomes dead in less than one small period.

In the middle of their body is a corps which contains organs. Without most of the organs, inhabitants don't stay alive for long or supporting their life becomes a hard task. They also are very vulnerable to small injuries and cuts - if you damage their skin, they start letting out red liquid called "blood" and may die if the amount of the liquid is big or the place of the cut was not chosen carefully.

Commonly the inhabitants have four limbs, two upper members called "arms" and two lower called "legs". They can have one or more limbs missing and still be alive. They use legs to move on the land, arms to move objects around them and both arms and legs to move in the water which called "swimming". The inhabitants don't inherit the ability to swim and have to learn how to do that, otherwise, they might die because they need oxygen which they cannot absorb from the water. The amount of the limbs needed for the living was not checked.

3  
In the current stage of their development inhabitants can communicate with each other using language, store information in the places other than their body, build places to live in, produce food and redistribute it, create machines to do their brains' and bodies' work for them and more.  
Inhabitants are called (by their own) "people", "humans", "homo sapiens". 

Most of the humans prefer to think of themselves as owners of the planet, as the higher species, which are thousands they know of. Some of the inhabitants believe that they were given this right by a supreme being called "god" but they don't agree on what the name of the god is or what its requirements exactly are, which should not surprise because no one alive has ever met or seen or talked to it in person. I personally checked this fact and would like to research E.'s religions further in my next missions.

A much smaller number of humans support an interesting theory that they are no more than the planet's best parasites. Their argument is that no species was better in destroying life on E.. Though I don't have any reliable data on the history of the planet, they seem to be right at least in their own moment in linear time. 

Humans by their actions make the planet inhabitable for them. They are growing other species in the amounts of milliards in the conditions they would not choose to live themselves, using them for consuming, making other products, entertainment, and killing them by more than 100 milliards beings in one revolution of the E. around its system's star. It is not only a violation of 51st Law, but it also takes from them 15 points via the 2nd Semblance Proclamation.

4  
I recommend taking into consideration that humans kill each other in wars between geographically based unions called "countries", organised by their governments. They might kill over the name and the requirements of gods and for the things called "money". They might kill or cause harm to the body because of another's mate choice though not all of them do that. The time I had was not enough to understand this complicated subject though it seems like the length of the hair on the head correlates with the right way to choose a mate.

Knowing the above, my advice is to speed up the process and not to delay the next mission because by the time our next expedition arrives here we might find only ruins of this fascinating civilization.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Museum of the First Contact, Earth, artefact № 139, "Four pieces of the M.'s Alien's Guide to Earth, 2018 by the humans' chronology, translated into English".
> 
> \---  
> Come and say hi at alien8muse.tumblr.com!)


End file.
